Meet the Character - Eerika Skjoralmor
Artykuł z serii Meet the Character, oryginalna jego wersja znajduje się tutaj. Treść thumb|750x750px|centre Oryginał= Kark, You asked me once how I came to serve a whelp half my age. You meant it as an insult and I never gave you a reply in words, so I'll tell it to you now. While there's still time. I'd returned home from the victory over the Akaviri snakes a warrior of some renown. I pledged my sword to the Jarl, became a man of rank and consequence, and as reward my days were spent pacing the garrison walls. When an escort was needed for the Jarl's wife and young child to join him in Solitude for the crowning of High King Svargrim, I leapt at the chance to leave the hold. The journey looked to be every bit as dull a duty, until we left Rorikstead and the quiet was disturbed by a tremor. Wary, we brought our caravan to a halt and waited for some clearer sign of danger. A fatal mistake. In our hesitation, we'd stopped in the path of a stampeding herd of mammoths. They exploded from the treeline and tore through us without effort, upending our carts and trampling warriors underfoot. I managed to toss the Jarl's young daughter, Eerika, clear of danger as one injured beast toppled onto us in its death throws, but her mother and I were not so fortunate. I came to, half buried under an avalanche of fur, to the enraged bellowing of a giantess as she swatted away the last of our escort from her herd. She locked eyes with me trapped under her butchered animal and I knew the end was upon me. As her shadow blotted out the light, I made my peace, not seeing that Eerika had climbed atop the mammoth. I tried to call out, but my warning was drowned out by a howl of anger from that tiny child that stunned even the towering figure before her. Whether it was fear or regret that gave the giantess pause, I cannot say, but she backed down in the face of that fearless whelp. Thanks to Eerika I survived that ill-fated encounter, but her mother was not so fortunate. With my legs crushed, I spent the remainder of our journey in the back of a cart, consoling Eerika as best I knew how, but she didn't need my pity. Her tears were hard as ice. In truth, she weathered the loss better than her father. As the Jarl steadily began to take his council from his cups, it fell on Eerika to carry the burden. At twelve she strode into the dens of bears to fight the famine of an early winter, by sixteen she chased Orc raiders from our hold with a handful of loyal blades, by nineteen she'd slaughtered the rampaging frost troll Raudhungr and earned her title as Thane by deed, not lineage. There's not a soul in Falkreath that doesn't owe Eerika their thanks and their lives. I am no exception. This hold endures because of the steel in that woman's spirit and we'll need every scrap of it in the days to come. There's thunder rolling over the mountains, but it's not rain that looms in the distance. The horns of the Reach signal the coming flood and again the tremor of misfortune's approach comes too late. This will likely be the last words you hear from me, so take them to heart when I say there's been no greater honor in my life than to serve Eerika Skjoralmor and there will be no more glorious death to ferry me to Sovngarde than any I meet at her side. Should we speak again, it'll be her you have to thank. Your brother, Torik Housecarl to Thane Eerika Skjoralmor |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Kark, Spytałeś się mnie raz jak przyszło mi służyć szczeniakowi o połowę ode mnie młodszego. Sprzedałeś mi to jako potwarz i nigdy nie zdołałem ci na to odpowiedzieć, więc piszę teraz. Gdy wciąż jest czas. Wróciłem do domu od zwycięstwa nad Akavirskim wężymi wojownikami o pewnej już sławie. Złożyłem mój miecz Jarlowi, stałem się człowiekiem o randze i obowiązkach, a jako nagrodę moje dni wypełniałem krocząc po garnizonowych murach. Gdy eskorta była w potrzebie żony Jarla i jego młodego dziecka by ci dołączyli go w samotni na koronowanie Najwyższego Króla Svargrima, skoczyłem k szansie by opuścić twierdzę. Podróż jawiła się do cna nudna jak służba, póki nie opuściliśmy Rorikstead i ciszę przerwała wrzawa. Bacznie, wstrzymaliśmy nasz karawan i oczekiwaliśmy widniejszego śladu zagrożenia. Śmiertelny błąd. W naszym postoju, stanęliśmy na ścieżce spłoszonego stada mamutów. Wystrzeliły ze ściany lasu i rwały przez nas bez wysiłku, wywracając powozu i zgniatając wojów swymi stopy. Udało mi się wyrzucić młodą córkę Jarla, Eerikę, z dala od opałów gdy jedna zraniona bestia padała na n as w swym śmiertelnym upadku, lecz jej matka i ja byliśmy mniej szczęśliwymi. Znalazłem się, na poły pokryty lawiną futra, przy wściekle ryczącej gigantce, gdy uderzeniem odrzuciła ostatniego z naszej eskorty od jej stada. Przywarła swymi oczy na mnie, przygniecionego pod jej zarżniętym zwierzem i wiedziałem że koniec był bliski. Jak jej cień przesłonił światło, pogodziłem się ze swym losem, nie widząc że Eerika wspięła się na wierch mamuta. Próbowałem ją zawezwać, ale me wrzaski utonęły w skowycie wściekłości tego malutkiego dzieciaka, który oszołomił nawet tę pnącą postać przed nią. Czy to był strach czy żal, co wstrzymał gigantkę, nie śmiem rzec, ale oddaliła się w obliczu tego nieustraszonego wyrostka. Dzięki Eerice przeżyłem to niepomyślne spotkanie, choć jej matka miała mniej szczęścia. Z mymi nogami w drzazgach spędziłem resztę naszej podróży z tyłu wozu, pocieszając Eerikę najlepiej jak mogłem, ale ona nie potrzebowała moich żalów. Jej łzy były twarde jak lód. Po prawdzie, stawiła czoło stracie lepiej niż jej ojciec. Gdy Jarl powoli zaczynał wyprawiać rządy znad kielicha, przypadło to Eerice by nieść to brzemię. W dwunastym roku kroczyła do leża niedźwiedzi by zwalczyć plagę wczesnej zimy, szesnastym goniła Orkowych najeźdźców z naszej twierdzy z garścią oddanych ostrzy, dziewiętnastym zgładziła rozszalałego śnieżnego trolla Raudhungra i zdobyła swój tytuł Thana z zasługi, nie urodzenia. Nie ma duszy w Falkreath, która nie jest winna Eerice swych podziękowań i nie zawdzięcza jej życia. Ja nie jestem tu wyjątkiem. Ta twierdza przetrwała przez wzgląd na stalową duszę kobiety, a potrzebujemy każdego jej kawałka, w nadchodzących dniach. Grzmot roznosi się po górach, nie jest to deszcz, który rzęzi w oddali. Rogi Pogranicza zwiastują nadchodzący potop, i na nowo wstrząs nadejścia nieszczęść nadchodzi za późno. To będą zapewne ostatnie słowa jakie po mnie usłyszysz, więc weź je do serca gdy mówię że nie ma większego honoru w moim życiu nad służbę Eerice Skjoralmor, i nie będzie sławniejszej śmierci co by poniosłaby mnie do Sovngardu niż jakąkolwiek którą napotkam przy jej boku. Jeślim zdołamy rozmawiać ponownie, to jej będziesz musiał za to dziękować. Twój brat, Torik Huskarl u Thana Eeriki Skjoralmor Kategoria:Meet the Character